


Surfacetale

by Werinia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Now only he can RESET, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric, Papyrus full of determination, Surfacetale AU, Warnings May Change
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werinia/pseuds/Werinia
Summary: После одного нарушенного пробега, странный Сброс изменил всё. Подземелье спи спокойно. Сейчас будет далеко не до тебя.





	1. Пролог

Вода, вода, вода, повсюду вода! Она бурным потоком тащила его неизвестно куда. Периодически его швыряло о стены туннеля по которому неслась эта река. Давно потеряв ориентацию в пространстве, он просто пытался остаться на плаву. Некоторые, особенно сильные удары, погружали мир во тьму на пару секунд, а по приходу в сознание жгучая боль в грудной клетке становилась всё невыносимее. В разуме билась только одна мысль: "Я не хочу умирать!". Впереди свод опять понижался и ему пришлось нырнуть. Казалась, темнота была бесконечной, воздуха катастрофически не хватало, как вдруг сверху забил яркий свет. Подняв голову, он видел какое-то тёмное пятно. Всплыв и откашлявшись, он вцепился в объект, оказавшийся бревном и сознание окончательно покинуло его.  
***

**[Запуск]**  
В небе ярко светило солнце. Его лучи весело играли на волнах мирно текущей реки. Они также освещали выброшенное на берег бревно, в которое кто-то крепко вцепился.  
***

Когда его зрение прояснилось его ослепил яркий свет. Почему-то он был уверен, что никогда не видел ничего ярче. С трудом приподнявшись, он увидел перед собой тёмную стену леса, невольно выдав хриплое: _"Г-где это я?"_


	2. Миссис Тёрнер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> курсив означает выбранную кнопку  
> Миссис Тёрнер  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c841122/v841122211/44a87/QZaTgog_veg.jpg

Подняться на ноги было нелёгкой задачей, но он всё-таки справился. Осмотревшись, он заметил в камышах проблеск чего-то красного и, пошатываясь, направился туда. При опознании предмета в голове мелькнуло радостное узнавание, подсказывая, что вещь принадлежит ему.  
[ **Вы экипировали шарф** ]  
Углубляться в камыши он не рискнул, обратно в воду не хотелось. Единственным остававшимся вариантом была тёмная громада леса. Немного поколебавшись, он решительно двинулся навстречу неизвестности.

***

Идти пришлось без особого направления, но, по возможности, прямо. Всё казалось довольно мирным. ~~Постоянно пытающиеся залезть под ноги корни не считаются.~~ Но вдруг позади него зашуршали кусты и оттуда выпрыгнула... собака? На попытку приблизиться она отреагировала громким лаем, и он испуганно попятился. Это только спровоцировало собаку. Он бросился к ближайшему дереву и поспешно вскарабкался на него, прячась в густой листве.  
Некоторое время собака бесилась под деревом, как вдруг её прервал громкий окрик: "Марс! Хватит дерево пугать! Всё равно до белок не допрыгнешь. Фу! Фу, я сказала! Домой! Пошёл домой!" Впервые он услышал голос кроме своего собственного, ему стало любопытно. Спрыгнув вниз он обнаружил, что голос принадлежал пожилой женщине. Заметив его, она испуганно вскрикнула. Столь бурная реакция заставила его юркнуть за ствол дерева. (Без разбега лезть обратно пришлось бы долго) Но, похоже, осознание взаимности их испуга заставило незнакомку быстро взять себя в руки и успокоиться. Она, подняв руки в мирном жесте, медленно заговорила успокаивающим тоном:  
\- Прости. Кажется, мы оба друг друга напугали. Не бойся. Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред. Ты... Ты меня понимаешь?  
\- _Д-да_ \- выдавил из себя он, высунувшись из укрытия.  
\- Боже! Ты умеешь говорить! - в голосе старушки звучало неподдельное удивление. Впрочем, она тут же себя одернула. - Здравствуй, меня зовут Миссис Тёрнер. Я рыбачка и живу недалеко от сюда. А ты?  
\- _Приветствую! Рад знакомству! Я... я..._ \- он отчаянно прочёсывал собственный разум в поисках собственного имени. - _Я не могу вспомнить_ \- вслух пожаловался он.  
\- А возраст? Откуда ты? Что, совсем ничего? - в ответ он лишь расстроенно покачал головой. - Да уж... Но тебя же нужно как-то называть. А что, если ты будешь... Артемис! Как тебе такое имя?  
\- _Артемис? Мне нравится!_ \- улыбнулся он не замечая её секундного замешательства. К тому моменту он уже давно прекратил прятаться и стоял рядом с ней. Тут она отметила его общее состояние.  
\- Да ты совсем промок! Тебе срочно нужно переодеться, иначе ты простудишься! Хотя... Всё равно! Эти лохмотья сложно назвать одеждой! Идём ко мне домой, думаю, я смогу найти что нибудь подходящее для тебя.  
Схватив теперь уже Артемиса за руку, рыбачка бодро зашагала по тропинке.

***

По пути:  
\- Кстати, прости ещё раз за то, что закричала. Мне стоило быть сдержанней.  
\- _Нет, это моя вина. Не стоило появляться без предупреждения._  
\- Это тут не причём. Марс всегда так появляется. Просто раньше я никогда не видела говорящих скелетов, да и других монстров тоже. Их никто не видел уже сотни лет.  
\- _А Вы? Вы не..._  
\- Нет, Артемис. Я не монстр. Я человек.

***

"Вот мы и дома!" - Миссис Тёрнер дверь небольшого двухэтажного домика. - "А теперь быстро в душ! Он рядом с лестницей. Я пока тебе что-нибудь подберу". В душе Артемис с радостью избавился от мокрой одежды. Снять странное чёрное трико было сложнее всего. И так уже рваное, оно постоянно норовило зацепиться за любой выступ и впадину в костях. Шорты и топ тоже оставляли желать лучшего. Аккуратно сложив вещи на тумбочку, скелет забрался в душ. Температура воды его не сильно волновала, но по ощущениям вода была тёплой (т. е. чуть-чуть не дотянула до кипятка). Отмывшись, Артемис выглянул в коридор и обнаружил на пороге небольшой свёрток. В нём оказались оранжевый свитер в жёлтую полоску и коричневые брюки на завязках. Новая одежда сидела на нём мешком, что, впрочем, не было неожиданностью. В гостиной он обнаружил, что его сапоги уже стоят у камина, и повесил рядом предусмотрительно захваченный с собой шарф.  
\- Похоже, этот шарф тебе очень дорог. - обернувшись, он обнаружил хозяйку дома в дверях кухни.  
\- _Да, мне тоже так кажется._  
\- Обед готов, правда, я не знаю, что едят скелеты...  
\- _Я тоже._  
\- Значит, используем метод научного тыка и попробуем всё. - тепло улыбнулась старушка.  
Как выяснилось человеческая еда вполне подходила и скелету. В основном всё было из рыбы, что легко объяснялось профессией хозяйки дома, но Артемису понравилось всё. "Вот бы так научится!" - проплыла в черепе мысль. А разговор меж тем продолжался.  
\- _Кстати, а почему именно "Артемис"? Это распространённое имя?_  
\- Ну... - смутилась Миссис Тёрнер. - По правде говоря, я хотела так назвать своего сына.  
\- _У вас есть дети?_  
\- Нет, хотя всегда хотелось.  
\- _Стоп. Если вы назвали меня именем вашего ребёнка, то это делает меня вашим ребёнком?_ \- слегка запутался Артемис.  
\- Ах-хах-ха! Нет, это не так работает! - рассмеялась она. - Но... Если тебе так проще, ты можешь называть меня "мамой". Судя по твоему слегка ломающемуся голосу ты ещё подросток, так что возраст позволяет.  
 **Выбор: назвать Миссис Тёрнер "мамой"?**

 _[Назвать мамой]_ / [Не называть мамой]  
\- _Хорошо, мама._ \- слово было произнесено без внутреннего противоречия, видимо, он впервые так кого-то назвал. Она смутилась, но похоже ей это понравилось.  
Тем временем, разговор опять вернулся к еде. Потом Артемис помогал своей новой маме убирать со стола и мыть посуду. Остаток дня они провели вместе. Он познакомился с Марсом, правда пёс ему не особо доверял. Читал человеческие книги - картинок мало, но интересно, хотя и мало понятно. Решил, что читать будет только в компании, будет кому объяснить не понятное. Вечером он учился готовить: помогал резать овощи, а ещё мама показала ему как правильно включать плиту. А ещё мама сказала, что гостевая спальня - теперь его комната. Так как день был очень насыщенным, сразу после ужина Артемис отправился спать и заснул ещё до того, как его голова долетела до подушки.

***

Была глубокая ночь. Хотелось бы сказать, что ничто не нарушало её тишины, но это было не так. Если прислушаться, то можно было различить тихое шипение и покряхтывание. А ещё что-то наподобие: "Проклятые люди с их проклятыми высоченными лестницами!" Похоже, кто-то взбирался по лестнице, и для него эта лестница была вполне серьёзным препятствием.  
Наконец, дверь приоткрылась, и в щель проскользнул некто очень маленький (около 20 см ростом). Двигаясь по комнате, визитёр неосторожно угодил в освещённое пространство, и звёздный свет красным отблеском отразился в стеклянных кукольных глазах. 

**Author's Note:**

> Я публикую эту работу также на Книге Фанфиков под ником "Рокалия"  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6442754


End file.
